Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run
Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run is the ninth video of andywilson92's "Snospis Eht" series. It is preceded by Snospis Eht: Little Marge, and is followed by Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside. It was uploaded to YouTube on the 7th August 2011. __TOC__ Plot The video begins with Lisa riding her chrome motorcycle to a Starfucks Coffee store. She steps down from her motorcycle and lights and smokes a Marlboro cigarette, before she enters the store. She orders a cup of coffee for Homer, and another cup for herself, but no coffee for Marge (stating that Marge dislikes coffee). The shopkeep (Inkajoo) shrieks, as expands and contracts itself. Lisa thanks it and takes the coffee cups as she leaves the store. Lisa rides on her motorcycle, but it sinks into the river next to the store. Three scenes are shown: Lisa crossing her eyes, an eyeless Lisa being ridden upon by the mayor, and Lisa smoking a cigar. Lisa then flies away from the river, and lands at her house. She tumbles down the stairs to her basement. Lisa tells Marge that she had bought coffee for the family, and Marge approves. Lisa notices that her voice has changed. Marge tells her that the cause of her voice's change is due to "the Iron Filings plant next door. All the metal shavings rip apart human lungs, causing eventual death." Gallery LisaRidingDownAHill.PNG|Lisa riding her Chrome motorcycle down a hill. LisaRidingDownAHill2.PNG LisaRidingDownAHill3.PNG Starfucks.png|Lisa riding towards the coffee shop. Notstarbucks.png|Lisa arrives at the coffee shop. LisaDismountsHerMotorcycle.PNG|Lisa dismounting her motorcycle. Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-15h46m53s253.png|Lisa with a cigarette packet. Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h00m57s144.png|Lisa reaching for a cigarette. Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h02m03s15.png|Lisa lighting a cigarette. LisaEntering.PNG|Lisa entering the coffee shop. LisaInTheShop.PNG|Lisa in the coffee shop. Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-15h35m33s229.png|Lisa receiving her coffee. LisaRidingIntoTheWater.PNG|Lisa riding her motorcycle into the water. LisaRisingOutOfTheWater.PNG|Lisa rising out of the water. LisaFlying1.PNG|Lisa flying over the hills. LisaFlying2.PNG|Lisa flying over the houses. LisaFlying3.PNG|Lisa flying over the trees. LisaFlying4.PNG|Lisa flying over the trees and hills. LisaFlying5.PNG|Lisa flying into the house. LisaFallingDownTheStairs.PNG|Lisa falling down the stairs. LisaAtTheBottomOfTheStairs.PNG|Lisa at the bottom of the stairs. LisaArrivesWithCoffee.PNG|Lisa arrives home with the coffee. LisaSitsDownWithMarge.PNG|Lisa sits next to Marge. LisaAsksMargeAboutHerVoice.PNG|Lisa asks Marge what is wrong with her voice. MargeTwists1.PNG MargeTwists2.PNG MargeTwists3.PNG MargeTwists4.PNG MargeTwists5.PNG To Be Continued!.PNG|To Be Continued! Production On 8th August 2011, at 11:17 AM, Andywilson92 announced via Twitter that a new Snospis Eht episode was released https://mobile.twitter.com/andywilson92/status/100510921985769472. Trivia *This episode was created partially with 2-D animating for the Inkajoo who works at the coffee store. * The person who receives Lisa her coffee resembles Pikachu from Pokémon. *The music that plays at the beginning is a distorted edit of the theme for Lavender Town in the video-games "Pokemon Red" and "Pokemon Blue". *"Starfucks" is a play on the coffee company "Starbucks". *The music that plays from 1:15 to 1:30 is "Forty Six & 2" by Tool. References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with 2-D animations Category:Old Animation Episodes Category:The Epic Adventure Series Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:August 2011 episodes